


Of a New Dawn

by SunshineRight



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Congrats ur a stuck up asshole, I totally only tagged this with creepypasta for the reach c’mon, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, No Romance, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, POV First Person, Warnings to be updated, my fav character type, watch as you unravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineRight/pseuds/SunshineRight
Summary: You remember being a college student and helping Alex Kralie with the video editing on his little project. You remember him firing you and then you remember forgetting all of it— it wasn’t important.That is,Until Jay asks for your help remembering.





	1. What it Used to Be

"Timothy... Wright, right?" I read off the paper incredulously, looking up at the figure before me- tall, dark eyes, dark hair, dark personality- judging by the way he slouched and scowled.  
"Tim, yeah- who are you?" He cocked an eyebrow, jaw clenched and hands tucked in his pocket. Seriously, someone needed to teach this guy how to hold himself.  
"(Y/n)." I responded, "(y/n) (l/n), Alex Kralie hired me to be his video editor. I'm guessing you're-? The camera man?" Honestly, you could never tell with amateur videographers. Especially in this day and age.  
"No, I'm an actor." He crossed his arms, drawing a mental cringe from me.  
"Right... my bad." I remarked sarcastically, glad to hear Alex call my name, drawing me from a conversation with... him.

Lets clear something up.  
My name is (y/n), and after spending 3 years video editing in high school, I earned a full ride through a college- where I studied to be a film editor, to keep up with the evolving technology.  
The reason I critique people so harshly is because its expected of society to be better than... that. You stand straight, head up, shoulders back, with a confident posture and a light air about your tone, you show you are a self respecting individual. Thats how you get anywhere in life.

I met Alex Kralie while studying in the library- I'm ashamed to say I fell for (what I believed was a feeble attempt at flirting) his trickery as he roped me into being a video editor for his movie- Marble Hornets, was the name.  
Disgustingly, at first, he was admittedly cool, calm, and collected when working. If someone had messed up a scene or something behind the scenes, He'd shrug it off and correct it. Though, throughout the project, he began to grow aggressive, yelling for any little thing.  
It was after he decidedly fired me from being his editor with little rhyme or reason, I decided to isolate myself from him and his... heathen friends.

I say that, yet, I thought some of his friends were nice- sure, my first meeting with Timothy were ill received, we slowly moved on to talking about music, as he did have an interest in that, before becoming something of friends.  
His friend Seth and I would often be caught laughing over camera operations, and Sarah and I would get along over the script and how cheesy it seemed (without Alex nearby, of course.)  
Brian and I, however, were a different story. I mean, sure, I got along well with the rest of the small cast and crew, but Brian annoyed the hell out of me. Thinking he was some sort of joker, he liked to mess with me and poke fun at me and scare me- it got old quickly-- but I still cant say I didn't like his company...

Anyway, I heard Alex had called off the project and ditched everyone, which made no difference to me. I was moving on and doing bigger things- I had no time to dwell on the past.

I had long since forgotten about the project and its people. And, well, it wasn't until years later when I'd receive an email:

To: (y/n) (l/n) [*******@*****.com]  
From: [Jay*****@*****.com]  
Subject: Marble Hornets  
Body:  
      Hello! This is Jay, friend of Alex Kralie, and I heard you were Alex's video editor for Marble Hornets. I'm restarting his project and was wondering if I could ask some questions?

     I pondered the email, reluctantly forcing myself to remember the details of the project and whatever else there was stored.

To: [Jay*****@*****.com]  
From: (y/n) (l/n) [*******@*****.com]  
Subject: Re: Marble Hornets  
Body:  
      Good evening. My name is (y/n) (l/n) and I do recall having edited some for Alex Kralie. I don't remember much of the project, but what questions have you?  
     -(l/n)

     In the time following it, I corresponded with 'Jay' as he asked me questions I couldn't answer, things like 'do you remember anything strange in the footage?' and 'Do you know what happened to others working on the project?' and so on and so forth.  
     Intrigued by this project, I prompted him to let me review and edit the footage, which he denied immediately and attempted to stop corresponding.  
     My devilishly persuasive ways and I convinced him to come to my apartment and let me see the footage, if for nothing but old times sake- but he seemed... hesitant. Said something about how he'd need to explain to me what was happening.

      The night before he arrived, out of curiosity, I searched 'Marble Hornets' and what I found was... peculiar, to say the least.  
     Fourteen videos where Jay had seemingly reviewed footage from Alex Kralie, filled with strange occurrences and... a figure. One familiar to myself, but foreign.  
     A tall faceless man, following him was static and audio distortion and video tearing.   
      Alex had grown paranoid and would record himself and make these strange markings and there was even a scene where Alex sat before the camera with blood streaming down his face... it was unordinary, to say the least. I knew it had to be fake, something staged, things like that just dont happen.   
     But it seemed so real.

      When Jay arrived the next day, on October 1st, 2009, I told him what I'd seen in the videos, and he explained to me what he believed was going on.  
     I began to fear he'd dragged himself into this and thereby me, too.

     Jay left quickly, and I refused immediate contact for a while, watching his videos as he uploaded them, each getting darker and worse with every minute.  
      I feared what I once believed to be fiction was now reality.


	2. Further Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes slowly for the anxious.
> 
> **Discussion of mental disorders and medications

I spent some time trying to return to my normal life— and I'd almost succeeded, too. After a few days of not speaking to or seeing Jay, the anxiety had subsided. I was getting my mind off of the figure...

And then Entry 15 was uploaded on October 3rd.

I saw the name of the video, 'Interview with Tim,' and knew I couldn't back out of this. 

     At first, I'd written my aching to watch it as curiosity— I just wanted to know how good old Timothy Wright was doing, just wanted to see if he figured out how to hold himself and look professional. But, as hours continued and I stared at my cursor, waiting for me to click on the video, I realized the burning in my stomach was anxiety.   
     I'd become afraid of not knowing what was going on. I was terrified of not finding out I was being watched. I needed to know if it was out there. 'It' being... the figure.  
     October 5th, I called off sick from work. I hadn't slept in days, I continually stared at the youtube menu, continually questioning and wondering whether or not I should watch it. Something drew me to watching it, something else pushed me away. It was a game of tug of war and I was the rope.

      Eventually, I realized this really could be life or death, this could be the end of me— if I didn't educate myself, I could be killed.   
      I watched the video.  
      With every detail Tim spoke of, memories vaguely clouded my mind. I hadn't been one to join Alex during filming and production, I hadn't been to most of the locations or seen much of the script beyond what he needed edited in certain places. I'd originally thought I'd forced myself to forget everything about it, the annoyance with the termination of my job got to me.   
     Though, perhaps it wasn't me forcing myself to forget, if bigger forces were at work here... perhaps it wasn't at all what I was thinking.

     Tim had said the name Brian, and I'd snapped back to attention; I'd stopped paying the video any heed until then, and only because I remembered Brian and how annoying he could be did I resume listening.  
     Brian Thomas was Alex's friend, and anytime I stopped by Alex Kralie's home, usually Brian was there. He would see my car and come slinking from his front door to see me. In hindsight, he was a genuinely funny and kind guy— normally, pretty quiet, but he enjoyed the prospect of trying to make me laugh. He offered help when he could and, because I was a different person back then, I brushed him off. I still bristle with annoyance whenever I think of him, even though I know I was in the wrong then.

As the video continued, Jay asked Tim about Alex's directing. I found his accounts to be the same as mine,  decent at first and slowly evolving into... some sort of monster. Like whatever was following him. Whoever— no, whatever— was doing this...   
      The question, 'do you happen to know where Brian is?' snapped my attention once again and my heart dropped when Tim said he hadn't heard from Brian in a while. He could be dead. Poor, poor Brian.

       The discussion continued about the parks and filming locations, I remembered scrubbing and scouring each and every frame of film before and after Alex's disappearance. On one hand, back when I was the video editor, I don't remember seeing this figure... but I also feel like I don't remember every piece of film Jay posted. He stated he didn't remember filming such shots so maybe it was similar that I didn't remember editing them or noticing the figure or the video and audio tearing.  
On the other hand, after Alex’s disappearance and after my job had been terminated, I stayed up late into the night to piece it all together— staring at the screen for countless hours to find the off colour blotch that was this faceless figure. I began to wonder if this figure spent hours staring at me. I could feel like I was being watched every second of every minute of every hour of every day. I was terrified to sit in the dark, to have the windows open, to leave my house.  
Such anxious feelings did me no good and I found myself becoming that of a recluse. Emails were my only correspondence anymore and I rarely ever went to work without taking medication upon medication upon medication. Medication for headaches and medication for coughing, meds for anxiety, depression, anything over the counter I could get my hands on.   
I was surprised I hadn’t overdosed at that point. But months passed by quicker, for better or worse.


End file.
